Crimson's Moon
by Fran-anisca Grave
Summary: Roppi was an assassin. One day, he was assigned to kill a businessman named Heiwajima Tsugaru. Unfortunately, his coming was expected and captured. In the thrill of death, Roppi was rescued by a someone who he didn't expected. Prequel to 'Actually, its love not hates'.
1. Red Eyed Demon

**Title: Crimson Moon**

**Summary**: Prequel to 'Actually, it's love not hates'. Roppi is an assassin. A well talented one. Nobody had questioning his ability on killing; his killing methods, skills, corpse and evidence disposal etc. is absolutely almost perfect. He been rumoured as the most cruel and cold-hearted assassin, the reason; he hate human. One day, he was assign to kill a young businessman, Heiwajima Tsugaru. Roppi don't give a damn care about who his prey is and just kill anybody that was assign to without hesitation. Underestimated, this one prey had already notice his existence and set a trap for him. Fall for the trap, Roppi almost giving up his life until he was rescued. By a timid boy who had mistaken him as an angel and will change his life forever from this sickening rotten world.

* * *

Chapter 1: Red-eyed Demon

_'Tik,tak,tik' _the slender fingers dance on the keyboard gracefully. The owner of the hand seems too focused on his work on the laptop to notice his surroundings. The light from the computer screen beamed on his pale face. He has short black hair, pretty handsome face, wore V-neck black T-shirt and has shocking dim crimson irises that glow from the light. He looks on his twenties. There is not much to be seen of from the dark room. At the wall, there are several notice boards hanging. All of them were full with photos, maps and lots of notes sticking with each other and barely any space left on it. Some of the photos have cross on its faces symboling somethingthat only the owner knows the meaning of it. On some times, the man stops typing and read on his work to analyse before typing again. The room is so dark and the only source of light comes from the laptop screen. A soft sound of ringtone was heard knowing it's the man's cell phone. The man reached for his cell in the darkness without much difficulty as if he knows where it is in the dark.

Looking at the ID caller, the man left a sigh before answered the call, "Hello, Hibiya-nii." His soft, deep voice sounds rather boring and exhausted.

_"Long time didn't hear from you. Are you okay? You didn't answer my call yesterday and the day before too. I was worried. If there's something happens, let me know," _said the man on the other side of the phone. Hearing that, the man face palmed and then grips his hair. He tries to think of something in return.

"Really? I'm sorry. My phone's battery is down and I was too caught out with my assignment. They are nearing dateline," lies him.

_"Oh, really. Okay then. I hope I don't disrupt you. Err...are you busy this weekend?" _ask Hibiya again.

"I'm sorry but I have work to do. Need to finish it quickly. Another weekend? Why?"

_"Oh, nothing important. Just want to hang out with you. It's been times since we last see each other, though. We only talk on the phone which is also rare so I thought we could spend sometimes together as brothers. But never mind, I understand. Next weekend?" _ask Hibiya. He sounded hopeful by the suggestion.

"Hopefully, yeah. Next weekend can be. I'll try to clear my scheduled to be free on that day. You too," said him. His older brother always busy with his business and sometimes had to attend some urgent meeting all of sudden so he doesn't want to be disappointed. He love to spend times with his brother really hard but he have 'work' that need to be finish this weekend. How lucky it is.

_"Don't worry about that. I'll cancel all my meeting and appointment just for you, Roppi," _joke Hibiya. Roppi chuckled lightly at his brother's joke. Hibiya loves to make unnecessary affection like that to him. Yeah, only for him until that guy appeared in their life. Roppi grimaced at that thought.

Honestly, he didn't hate that guy but he felt neglected all of sudden from his only source of love, his brother -scratch that - his half-brother. They don't even have same last name. His brother's name is Orihara Hibiya and his name's is Hachimen Roppi. He had his late mother's last name since he's not a child from legal marriage; he cannot use his father's last name. His birth mother is a mistress to his father and gives birth to him unbeknownst by his father. He was later introduced to his father after his mother's death due to some traffic accident and adopted to Orihara family. He was three at that time and so innocent. His step mother doesn't hate him but taking good care of him like her own son much to his surprise. He was well accepted by the family without any remorse. Everything was so well and full of happiness; like nothing will stained this happily ever after family but the life is always full with lies.

When he was seven years old, he accidently heard his parent's argument. He never forget that night no matter how hard he tried and the way he view the life is also changed starting that night. On that night, he was simply can't sleep and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He heard some faint voices talking to each other; some on mad tone while on some time calm. He later recognized the voices was belongs to his parents and just walk away; knowing it may be some argument of an adult that a child shouldn't be involved, he knew sometimes his parents argue on something until he heard his names was mentioned. Curious, he peeks on the door to hear more and confirm his suspicion. What he hears later definitely crushed his fragile, innocent child's heart.

* * *

_"No! I'll never acknowledge that child to be a successor of the family! We taking care of him, feed him, bought clothes, school him, gives shelter and I even act like a nice mother to him too. You should be grateful I even consider agreed accepting that child in the house," barked his mother. The women cross hand in her chest while looking at the man in front of her in wild eyes. She gritted her teeth in anger and looks like she want to swallow that man whole. The man sighed in defeat to the woman before started talking. Roppi's eyes widen from the news. He never thought his step-mother thinking that way towards him. He felt his heart sunken from the word._

_"Why do you hate him this much? Roppi is my son too and deserved the right to be the successor even he don't have the family name. He had my blood in him and has his right. Besides, you look really happy and nice to him and he really loves you. I thought you forgot your grudge to her seeing you are being so nice to her son. I should know you were just acting. How much of your pride rely on the character of a loving, nice step-mother? I believe it must be a lot," snide his father. Roppi's interest peeks from his father's word. He knows his heart will shatter again and again if he still continues but he must find the truth._

_Hearing that, his mother went rampaged and slammed both her palm on the desk hard. "A lot if you concern and it still did not paid the shame I've got when I know the child's existence! Do you know how shameful I felt when I know that you had another child with another WOMAN? Where do I want to put my face when all the relatives and friends talk about it? How dare you cheating on me?" _

_"My, my, look who's talking? Do you think I don't know you secretly meet him when you think I'm not looking? Isn't it fair? You and I, both are cheating on each other. I doubt whether Hibiya is my child thinking you meet another man while I'm not around. Maybe I should reconsider his status as successor of the wealth since he's not my child. Unfortunately, he is my real child. How lucky," his mother's eyes widen in disbelief. _

_"How could you? He's your child, my child, OUR CHILD. Do you think I'm that lower to sleep with another man just because you don't have time for me? I'm not someone who can't accept the reality that he was married and still cannot forget his lover!" burst her. His father narrowed his eyes to her. His eyes spark full in anger._

_"Yes, I admit I'm still can't forget her, Roppi's mother. I still love her even now. Not even once my feelings change. But I know I'm married to another woman; a woman that I'll never love evens the slightest of my heart. I know my responsibility to my family. I meet her only once to say my good bye and regret. I've made decision to let her go and I do," he sighs. He closed his eyes as trying to find courage to continue his word._

_"I never thought she will give birth of my child, Roppi; my child with her. Like dream come true," his face shows delight. Roppi's chest tightens from his father's word. A small smile creep in his face, he feels grateful and happy. "Anyway, she's death now. There's no need to talk about her anymore. It's rude," his father turns his head to his side, trying to fight his tears._

_"If I know that child exist, I should finish him along," mumble his step-mother. Roppi's eyes flustered open in disbelief. What's that supposed to mean? Don't you say...His father rise from his seat and shot a murderous glare to his step-mother._

_"It's you, right? I should know better. I can't believe you will do something this low just because you are jealous," his step-mother smirk at his father. "Oh, don't worry. It's just a small act. I can do more, if you want," sneer her. Roppi stunned from his stand. 'She kill mother. Now she wants to kill me too.' Roppi closed his mouth and nose to cover his breathing sound, fearing they will notice his appearance there. He starts to hyperventilate. He was scare, really scare._

_"Don't you dare touch the child! If you lay even a finger on him, I'll make you regret!" warn his father. His step-mother's grin grows wider from the warning. _

_"Oh? I'm scared. Make me," mock his step-mother. His father anger rise uncontrollably. His eyes twitching in anger and he clenched his fist hard. He looks like he want to launch himself at the woman in font him and chocked her to death at that instant. He closed his eyes trying to calm his nerve._

_"Fine, all you want is Hibiya to be the successor of the wealth and Roppi had nothing. I'll do that. I'll never give him not even a cent from Orihara's fortune to him and he can't have Orihara as his last name either. He'll remain his birth last name, Hachimen and become the adopted child of the family. No speciality will be given to him and he will receive treatment as an outsider when there are family occasion happen." She smiles in victory from the suggestion._

_"Isn't it easy if we agree on the first place? There's no need to worry. I'll spare your lovely child's life just for you, darling," purr her. "Oh, I'm so happy to have such a loving father as my husband. How lucky am I? Unfortunately, she can't have you," she laughs manically at her victory. His father just bowed his head in defeat. There's nothing he can do to the woman. Who knows what she up to. He did everything he can to save his innocent child. The child got nothing to do with all this. _

_Roppi ran as fast as he could to his room. He closed the door and locked it, fearing as if someone will barge in his room and kill him. He hide in his blanket and crying as if there is no tomorrow. He feel horrible, scared, tricked and hatred. He can't think of anything anymore. All of his feeling jumble in his mind. He can't even close his eyes in a second at all that night. After that, no matter how hard he tries to confirm himself to be positive and continue his life, he recalled the night's event. It's so depressing to know the truth but had to act like nothing. Every times he saw people, he can sense their lies, hatred and lots more negative feeling just from the sight of them. He later begins to hate human. Every single one of them. He cannot put it into word but he feels deep hatred towards humanity. Full of lies, hatred, misery, rotten, hurt and tears._

* * *

_"...ppi! Roppi! Can you hear me? Are you still there? Answer me!" _Roppi was brought back from dream by Hibiya's voice. He blinked in confusion for a while before managed to grasp his condition. He doesn't realize that he had been spacing out while talking to his brother.

"Yes, I'm still here. Sorry, I was spacing out. Must be 'coz not enough sleep. Forgive me," apologise Roppi. He didn't feel like lying right now. He was more on mood for 'something' else just from remembering the nightmare. His crimson's irises glow in murderous aura that could freak anyone who can see him right now.

_"Don't freak me out like that. If you tired, have a rest, eat well and have enough sleep. I don't want you to sick. What exactly do you do? I don't think your university's assignment that hard. If it does, I know you are smart. Couldn't hurt you so much, you was like a genius, just like Izaya did," _Roppi grimaced hearing that name; his cousin. He hates him so much because that man resembles his step-mother really well. His annoying voice, twisted talk, mocking tone, especially his slyness. That man works as an informant broker in Shinjuku. He claims to love entire humanity but actually loves to watch his beloved human suffers from his games. He happy to see them suffer and enjoy every expression he could get from them. Sick psychopath. But what can he say about others, he also sick too. Really sick.

"I think I hung up for now. Next weekend, huh?"

_"Huh? O-Okay, be sure to rest, Roppi. I'll call you next time, then,"_ with that, Hibiya ends the call. Roppi looks at his cell phone with lonely and longing eyes before it turns murderous one. He stares at the files that opened next to his laptop. In the file shows a photo of a young man, blonde hair, wears a blue coloured kimono and smoke Japanese's traditional pipe. At the right of the photo, write a name, probably the man in the photo's name; Heiwajima Tsugaru. Roppi closed the file and pack some of his belongings; red fur-trimmed parka that he tight at his waist, his cell phone, wallet, the file, and some weapons, a few knives. After make sure he had all the necessary things, Roppi strolled out from his room; his university's dorm. He supposed to share his dorm with another student but the student had transferred to another dormitory because scared of him, something that he can't blame another. Almost every student in the Tokyo University knows Roppi and feared him, not something that he cared of. It's better that way too.

He walks his way out of the dormitory building towards the parking area. He located a motorbike which is his and approached it. Riding his bike, he makes his way out of the university to the town. Today is Friday and he want to check his 'subject' to avoid mistake. Arrive at the destination he wish, Roppi went to a cafe and order some drink. He ordered a cup of espresso and some homemade biscuit. People may look at him as a normal person having his meal in the cafe; no one will know that he actually come for watching someone. From his peripheral vision on his seat, he can see a couple of man having their tea. A tall, blonde hair man who wears kimono and a small male, raven-haired, wears white and pink jacket. The blonde hair; Heiwajima Tsugaru, a young and successful businessman, and the raven head is Psyche, a singer from the duo Psychedelic Dreams also Tsugaru's lover.

The reason as for why Roppi had an eye for the blonde is not because he had any grudge or anything personal with the said man but more on business. Yes, assassination's business. Nobody knows that Roppi works as an assassin for about three years since high school. He had tried his best to not let anybody knows about it but he sure like hell that his cousin, Izaya knew about it long time ago even he didn't say anything about it. He better be because Izaya already on his top list to be killed if he dares anything that pissed him off. The main reason Roppi enjoy this job so much is he hates human. It's weird to say that out of blue but Roppi had strong reasons for that and nothing will stop him from feeling that way. He had stop trying to be positive long time ago as it's only worsen his mental states. Then he turns to hates himself and cut his wrist and another several attempt of suicide. After that, he found enjoyment on hurting others after his first attempt in killing by stabbing Izaya. There's where he involved in this assassination world after some yakuza heard about him and began hiring him. Now he is a well-known assassin in the name of Hachimen Roppi with great reputation.

This man, Heiwajima Tsugaru is no exception as he is just one of unlucky man that been chosen to be killed by his hand. He was paid to kill the blonde head man with large amount of money. His client had paid him with a ridiculously amount of cash for this job and saying something about he need the best of the best to do the job. Based on Roppi's investigation; he always done his own investigation and doesn't like to rely on informant for that matter as it's remind him of Izaya way too much, his target this time is a successful businessman and had monopolized his field of business in just a few years and gives a lot of competitions toward the old company that existed. His client feel threaten by this new competent and hired him to eliminate the man. Also, there is another reason he been more determined to done the job. Heiwajima Tsugaru, his target had a similar face with Hibiya's boyfriend, Delic; another singer in the duo Psychedelic Dreams. Roppi didn't hate him, yeah, he didn't. He just feels abandoned by his brother from Delic's existence, that's all.

Roppi eyed Tsugaru again to examine him. Tsugaru are having a good time with Psyche and so happy together. Roppi frowned at the sight. He hates happy people. They all are acting and wears a happy and innocent mask to deceive others. So disgusting. Sure, he can't kill Delic no matter how he wants to since that will make Hibiya sad. So, why not release his frustration at a man who had a same face as the man he wants to kill?

_Name: Heiwajima Tsugaru_

_Age: 27_

_Occupation: Businessman, Director of Heiwajima Co._

_Date of assassination: This Sunday...  
_

* * *

**A/N: This story is a bit slow and confusing even for me to write it but I really love this story. I'll be more interesting in the time being. Please bear with this slow updated story. I'll post as fast as I could for the next as the next chapter is more wonderful.**


	2. Scarlet's Moonlight

**Title: Crimson Moon**

**Summary**: Prequel to 'Actually, its love not hates'. Roppi is an assassin. A well talented one. Nobody had questioning his ability on killing; his killing methods, skills, corpse and evidence disposal etc. is absolutely almost perfect. He been rumoured as the most cruel and cold-hearted assassin, the reason; he hate human. One day, he was assign to kill a young businessman, Heiwajima Tsugaru. Roppi don't give a damn care about who his prey is and just kill anybody that was assign to without hesitation. Underestimated, this one prey had already notice his existence and set a trap for him. Fall for the trap, Roppi almost giving up his life until he was rescued. By a timid boy who had mistaken him as an angel and will change his life forever from this sickening rotten world.

* * *

Chapter 2: Scarlet's Moonlight

'_HEIWAJIMA RESIDENCE'_

That's what been read at the name board at the front gate. Roppi had stood in front of the huge Japanese old-styled residence and stare intensely at the house from the dark alley nearby. He had pulled out his cell phone to check out the time which shows 12 p.m. now and waited patiently for the perfect time or rather his victim to show. He had been there for two hours straight and keeps an eye for his prey to come out soon. It's rather surprising but Roppi does have lots of patient and he rarely snapped or let his anger get the best of him no matter how much pissed he felt. But when he was dealing with Izaya, he sometimes just can't deal with his anger well. That probably shows of how much he hates his dear cousin.

Just as expected, an expensive black car had strolled in to the area and stopped at the front of the residence. From inside of the car, come out the man that Roppi had been waiting for; Heiwajima Tsugaru. The said man was wearing a blue shirt inside of his white suit match with white tie and white trousers too aside from his normal kimono. He looks like was just come back from some business trip or urgent meeting till this late of night. None of that in Roppi's concern at all as what he's been aiming for is to finish his own business as fast as he could. Tsugaru had gone in to the residence meanwhile Roppi had been readying himself to sneak into the house.

Most assassins will avoid killing their victim in their own safety like at home or work place as this place had most security and the chances of being caught was high too. But it's always different when it comes to Roppi. He preferred to kill his prey on their comfort zone rather than killing them in public. Since he becomes an assassin for his own sick enjoyment rather than money like most assassins, he likes to have some sort of challenge while killing. If Izaya loves to ruin others life into miserable state for his own enjoyment and loves for human, he's on the other hand loves to kill people for his own twisted craving and his hate for human. Sometimes, he noticed how similar he was with his hateful cousin from day to day 'till there's barely any difference left. The thought of that brings shiver to Roppi. So he shrugged off the thought and focusing on his work for now. He can worry about that later on.

After making sure he had all of his needed equipment, Roppi making his way to the residence. Not from the front gate of course, rather he jump to the rooftop using the neighbour roof as the base. He had climbed the neighbour rooftop with ease and jump to the residence rooftop. He landed softly on his feet without drawing the attention of the guard who had been around the residence. He was quite skilful in parkour and it's always come in use in time like this come around. The residence was really quiet maybe due to the time as it was past midnight already. Roppi pulled out his cell phone and the time shows 1.05 a.m. From the time, he concluded that Tsugaru had gone to sleep already. The lighting around the residence was also dim and dark in some area, just the right lighting for him to freely sneak in and out or hide from being caught off. His clothing which was mostly black from head to toe except for some red fur line on his jacket which he wear normally for tonight rather than tighten it around his waist also gives him lots of advantages to blend in with the darkness. That's why he prefer dark coloured clothes and doing his job at night time rather than day time as it is more easier to hide and come in contact with the prey.

He had done some research on where was Heiwajima Tsugaru's bedroom was earlier and went there first. Based on Roppi's information, the residence normally don't have lots of people live there; mostly there will only be for Tsugaru, his younger brother, few maid but the Heiwajima's lately had been hiring just a single maid and few guard on night time. This somehow gives a lot of upper hand for him as there will be fewer obstacles for him. He had avoid some guard who had been doing their duty and hide in the shadow before arriving at the master bedroom where Tsugaru was without much difficulty. Even if there was lot of guard or security facilities near the bedroom like most of his previous victim, in the bedroom itself, there's barely anything which is why it is more likely to be the nice place for being killed off.

Roppi step quietly into the bedroom which is in Japanese styled bedroom and carefully slide the paper door open not before unlocked it as quickly as he could. After he had safely in the bedroom and slide the door closed back, slowly he walks nearing his victim without any sound of his footsteps. A skill that he had master a long time ago; mostly to avoid from being notice and be the cause of commotion or draw out attention. It's really helpful when he comes in contact with his victim too without much suspicious. Even if they do notice, it's always been too late for that. He smirked when he inspect that Tsugaru seems to be sleeping peacefully and do not notice his approaching.

Slowly, Roppi draw out a knife hidden in his sleeve all the time. He barely use any other weapon besides knife, on some occasion he will use wire or gun that had been equip with silencer of course. He doesn't like to draw too much attention when he's killing like scream or gun noise. It's rather bothersome and will be harder to dispose evidence if he had to kill in some public area like back alley or hotel. Carefully, he sat on his knee near Tsugaru and draws the knife near the Tsugaru's throat. Roppi seems to be more likely to slaughter his victim on their throat with knife as it was more quickly way to kill and less noise made. This method of killing needs a lot of skill to be done precisely but it was nothing for Roppi. Barely had he missed the correct veins to cut off as if he remembers where they were located with ease. This time too will end as quickly as just one slash just like the rest of his other job.

Or so that was what he was expected to be happen.

"You are quite skillful for an assassin of the age as young as yours,"

Shock was definitely shown in Roppi's face right now or maybe some features of disbelief too. His hand which was holding the knife earlier now was being gripped with iron-like grip by none other hand; by Tsugaru's hand. Tsugaru had his back faced Roppi right now and Roppi was making sure that Tsugaru didn't had a glance of his face. Its better that way if he wants to escape without being tracked down by police or anything remotely similar. But before worrying that, he better thinking of escaping from his obvious failed attempt of assassination. He was still stunned from being caught for the first time in three years of his career in assassination. Maybe all the success in all of his time was making him careless and pays less attention to not underestimate his victim. Well, all of the regret was too late now.

"A-ah" gasped Roppi when Tsugaru had press a pressure point on his wrist hardly and cause him to drop the knife he was holding. The knife fall softly on the mattress Tsugaru had been sleeping. Tsugaru then wake up from lying down, still with his back on Roppi and gripping Roppi's wrist, his right wrist. Luckily, his dominant hand which is his left hand was free and he quickly pulled the hood of his jacket and some piece of clothing that he wear around his neck to cover his face leaving only his eyes visible. Searching in his jacket, he draws out a throwing knife and throws it at Tsugaru. Tsugaru who had turned around to face Roppi had caught the knife between his fingers with ease. Tsugaru had release Roppi's wrist when he caught the knife and quickly, Roppi step back from Tsugaru. Not even a blink, all the door on four directions was slide open and surrounded with guards.

'_Shit, he know about my coming and prepared well' _grimaced Roppi at the thought. Before any of the man began step inside, Roppi had throws more knives at the man on east exit which is on his back. Shocked to the sudden attack, the men had dodged the knives and create an escaping route for Roppi to quickly sneak out as fast as he could. He run past the garden located at the centre of the residence and without any thought, run through the room opposites Tsugaru's bedroom. Roppi had memorized the blue prints of the Heiwajima's Residence and now had to find the fastest escaping route he can find from his current situation. He had planned the escaping route for him after he had finished the job but since the task had been failed, Roppi had lost his only option he had considered so far. He never planned as far as escaping if he had failed and he totally on his lost right now.

Roppi had managed to hide as soon as all the guard had been surrounding each corner of the residence in search for him. _'Since when did the guards had been this many all of sudden?! Where did they come from?!' _panicking Roppi. Now the chance of him to be escape was almost reach to zero. He knows sooner or later, his hiding will be discovered and he'll be captured in no time. It's not a problem for him to fight and kill several more man in order to escape but the option was already been discarded as there are too many men! He maybe strong but to be able to fight that many men on one time was beyond his ability. He had never fought with more than ten men at one time before and he's not going to test that now. It was way too risky. It's always been his style to sneak out from the scene quietly and let people notice his masterpiece afterward. _'Looks like I've been too confident with my killing skill and overlook any possibility of failure' _thought Roppi inwardly.

'_But it's too early to give up now. I just need to do whatever it takes to get out of here safe and sound. I can deal with my failure later on'. _Carefully, Roppi had peek from his hiding spot near a spare room he thought to look for any chances of changing spot. Being in same place for too long is too dangerous as he will be easily found. Finding a slight chance, Roppi quickly escape quietly to another hiding spot. His plan for now is to get near to the edge of the residence so he could escape. He can deal with the roof and the fences well and the only problem is to get to the edge as soon as possible. It'll be a little harder than he originally thought as there are guards everywhere he looks.

'_From where I am right now, there are still long way till I'll be able to reach the edge. Just need to be extra careful not to slip at the very wrong time. Just one more mistake and it'll be over before I know it' _thought Roppi. Roppi may look calm and cool but he was clearly scared to death at the moment. If he wants to be honest himself, he was freaking out the moment he was caught by Tsugaru. If he not being able to get on his sense and recover in record time, he'll be toast for sure. Everything then went smoothly like he was plan so far. He had managed to progress from step by step to reach his goal now.

He just prayed; something he's not been doing in years before that nothing will happens and interrupts just now. But how lucky he was, his luck was always on the best side of bad luck if he remember clearly in all this years. When he was trying to slip from a guard on a corner, however there was another guard who was coincidently make a turn at the very same corner and notice him.

"Hey, you!" called the guard. The call is more than enough to alert the guard that Roppi had been tried to escape before. He quickly turns to the source of voice and saw Roppi. Surprised that he was discovered more quickly that he originally thought, without hesitation Roppi launch himself to the nearest guard and slay his neck. He then throws few knives at the guard who had called him as soon he finished killing the other. One knife stab on the arm, one on his heart while another one, stab directly on his throat and result to an instant death.

'_Shit, damn it. I hope the call didn't alert the others about me. Now, I need to get going faster' _the scene of two dead bodies laying there will be enough to tell who did it. It'll be in no time before others found them and alert about his where being already. He keeps on edging to the edge of the residence as soon as possible. This was probably his worst day ever. After he managed to escape from here, he'll be making sure to prepare extra plan especially for escaping if it's happen any failure in his future task. He'll be sure to concentrate more on that matter next time.

"Bang!" a gunshot was heard. Roppi's eyes widen incredulously at the sudden sound and at the same time feels a sharp pain on his right arm. He quickly turns to the source of noise and throws a knife with his left arm. The knife land directly on the throat of the guard and die on spot. He was too deep in his thought and didn't notice the approaching. A hiss of pain escaped Roppi's lips as he inspects the wound on his upper arm that he received from the gunshot. He can't be so sure whether the wound was as bad as he thought or just barely miss from the darkness. Quickly, he reached for his face cover and wrapped it around his wound to prevent further bleeding. He knows that was useless but he can tend his wound later. For now, he just wishes his luck will not be further on continuing its bad luck. But well, his luck love to draw out the worst of him anyway.

The door behind Roppi was suddenly slide open. Roppi who was too busy with his new wound was stunned from the sound. Roppi had the feeling of giving up already from his newest situation. With his wound that had been throbbing more and more for the time being and his slow reaction, there'll be no way he's going to escape safely. Plus, the bleeding made him losing far too much blood for him since he had anaemia. He was even feel that the dizziness was starting to take over him from the lost of blood. The thought of giving up was always been in his dictionary of life for years. If he could remember clearly, he's always been giving up on almost everything he's been doing in his entire life.

Giving up on his mother, giving up on trusting others, giving up on loving others, giving up on his own life, giving up from being rescued by others either. He's always run from reality and said to others that he hate human_. 'Maybe the one who I truly hate the most was probably me myself'_ Roppi had a small smile creep on his face at the thought. He probably right about that one for once. Suddenly, he remembers Hibiya; his brother or his half-brother to be exact.

Hibiya was always to be the person who wants to be in contact with him in all this years. He also the one who trying to rescue Roppi from his twisted made of mind and 'problem'. He never given up on Roppi and always tried his best to rescue him. But all that Roppi had paid for his good deeds was nothing and brought all of his effort into complete waste. The sudden invitation to spend time together on earlier day was definitely a solid proof for it. Roppi wonder if Hibiya had some sort of instinct to tell whether something will be going wrong to him. He always did come out of blue when there's some problem occurs. _'I wonder if Hibiya-nii will be upset if he found out I'm an assassin? Will he mourn for my death if I die here? Will he be worried if I'm not answering for any of his call anymore?' _ Roppi thought silently.

Slowly, he turned his back to face his capturer. He knows that the moment he turned there will be no turning back. His face was not even covered anymore. What he had expected was to meet Tsugaru's face or one of the guards but instead of one he was met with a pair of beautiful glowing scarlet's irises. The one Roppi was faced right now was no other than a teenage boy with a blonde hair with smaller built than him. Roppi may be not having some muscle built but he had enough muscle to be called fit for man on his twenties and had tall figure. Among his cousins and family, Roppi was the tallest. He evens tall for an average man on his age. This boy was height just above his shoulder if he's compare. Roppi was expected a gasp escape from this boy mouth and demanded who he was but instead this boy just stare at him. He was more than ready to be caught already. Due to the blood lost, only a matter of time before he collapsed. Blame that for his sickness he had since childhood and his 'healthy' lifestyle.

"A-ah," gasped Roppi when the boy had roughly dragged him into the room. Due to the sudden movement, the wound on his right arm seem to be oozing out more blood than earlier. A hiss of pain had escape from Roppi throat. _'Shit, I think the wound had been open up more'. _ The boy make him laid on his back on a mattress which he believe was the boy's mattress he had been sleeping before. He'd feeling more dizzy from the blood lost and his eyes was slowly becomes more heavy. He could hear the boy had been talking to someone, sounds like a male voice so it's probably the guard he guesses. He could not make out what they had been talking and his vision was becoming more blurry too. The last image he managed to capture before he passed out was the boy's blurry face and the full moon shine beautifully behind him. The scarlet irises of him match perfectly with the moonlight and without any thought, Roppi had murmured softly but enough to be heard.

"Tsuki,"

* * *

**A/N: If the story is confusing, I'm sorry. I write the story while I'm rushing to finish all my college assignment. I got the idea and feeling to write so I write on spot. Give your comment on this if you had one. I'll appreciate it.**


	3. Angel with Crimson's Irises

**Title: Crimson Moon**

**Summary**: Prequel to 'Actually, its love not hates'. Roppi is an assassin. A well talented one. Nobody had questioning his ability on killing; his killing methods, skills, corpse and evidence disposal etc. is absolutely almost perfect. He been rumoured as the most cruel and cold-hearted assassin, the reason; he hate human. One day, he was assign to kill a young businessman, Heiwajima Tsugaru. Roppi don't give a damn care about who his prey is and just kill anybody that was assign to without hesitation. Underestimated, this one prey had already notice his existence and set a trap for him. Fall for the trap, Roppi almost giving up his life until he was rescued. By a timid boy who had mistaken him as an angel and will change his life forever from this sickening rotten world.

* * *

Chapter 3: Angel with Crimson's Irises

**TSUKI POV**

"_Tsuki"_

I gasped aloud and cause me to regains consciousness from my sleep. My breaths had becomes shorter and fast too. Slowly, I lift my hand to feel my cheek and guess what? Its feels hot. It's mean I'm blushing in what so ever dream I had in my sleep. I'm sure it's not wet dream considering I'm not feeling anything throbbing or dampened in my lower half . It's normal in someone of my age but I'm still feeling embarrasses about it. I know it was morning already from the sunlight that beamed in my room from the window nearby. I hate it when I woke up to find sunlight burning my eyes first thing in the morning. I much prefer to wake up early in the morning when it's still dawn and the sunlight was not as bright as this. The air feels much fresher in dawn and I had a lot of time to prepare myself for the day. I don't like to rush up as I'm easy to had panic attack and make a fool of myself easily.

Held one of my arms to protect my eyes from the burning sensation, I reach for my glasses with my other hand. Able to see more clearly through the glass, I read the time in my alarm clock it was near afternoon already. It's not like me to wake up so late even in weekends or school off. Today is Monday but my school had a day off due to renovation. I wonder why they would need to renovate the school in this time of years. Something like that had never bothers me so I just shrugged it off as nothing burden. Stretching my arm in cat like move, I turned my head to my side and froze instantly. There is something or I supposed someone extra within my room. _'T-There is another man in my room and h-he's sleeping next to me!'_

The man was sleeping peacefully on my mattress with bare top and that's where I realized that we were sleeping together. Immediately I shrugged off any un-innocent thought that had crossed my mind that time even I know my face was definitely hot right now. _'How did this man end up in bed with me?' _ I try to remember the night before while inspecting the still sleeping man next to me. Then I noticed that he had his left arm wrapped in bandage and there are blood smeared it. I flinched when I heard he groan in pain. I felt a pang of sympathy for him but the fact I don't know him had frustrated me to no end_. 'Why on earth did I let a man that I don't know myself into my room and sleeping next to me?!' _Looking one more glance at the man, I began to wonder where he got the wound. Then, a realization shot me.

'_OH-MY-GOD! This man…last night…he…he was the one in front of my room. T-that wound…it-it's gunshot!' _ To think I was panic was an understatement; I was hysteric to be precise! How on earth a normal person does would at any chance dragged a potential murderer into their room?! And guess what, I did. Congratulations myself, I feel so proud of your successful way of digging your own grave. The memory of yesterday began to flow into my mind.

After dinner, I went to my room and reading a novel that Tsugaru had bought for me the day before. Tsugaru is my step brother and my current guardian. My parents died in plane crash landing when they went for their twelfth wedding anniversary. I was eleven at that time. Okay, just leave the nostalgic part and get on with the story that I was supposed to memorize right now. Yes, after dinner I went to my room and read the novel. I finish reading the novel almost exactly the time when I heard that Tsugaru had back from his business trip. I saw my clock read 12.15 a.m. and decided to go to bed already.

I tried to sleep but no matter how hard I try, I just won't fall asleep. I keep tossing in my bed a few more times before giving up. Considering that I can't seem to be sleepy at all, I decided to continue reading with another new novel that I had bought one day. I'll read it 'till I fall asleep or 'till I finish it. The novel was interesting and good if I say so myself. I love to read almost every kind of genre available but my most preferred was mystery, action and horror. I'm not a person who love horror and gore thing with all the blood and violence in a movie but I can tolerate when it come in reading material. It'll be more interesting if there is a piece of romance to spice up the story. Too romantic story will give me goose bump and shiver to my spine every time I read one so I mostly avoid reading one.

I remember my first time reading a yaoi novel before. It was an accident to say. I was curious with the new terms and decided to try reading one when I heard a bunch of girls in my school talk about it. I remember the shopkeeper had asked whether I had bought the right book before allowing me to pay for the book I ask. I choose the same title the girls had been talking about since they had been so enthusiastic. I also remember that the shopkeeper keep glancing my way when I'm strolling out of the store. I swear I could feel his stare on my ass. Guess what, innocently I read the novel 'till finish. That was the hardest time I had when reading. Whenever I remembered about it, I still wonder how did I able to finish reading the novel to the end of its word.

The story was filled up with mostly rated R stuff in it. I never read anything about sex that much details before. To be honest, I had a wet dream after finishing the novel. It was embarrassing to say and I never let anybody know about it. To have a wet dream after reading erotic novel was normal but having one after reading an _erotic homosexual novel_ was not normal! Luckily, I don't easily blush whenever there's another guy coming near me or me feeling unwanted reaction from a guy. That's mean I'm not completely interested in having sexual relationship with guy. But I'm always wary if there is something odd about certain guy towards me and avoided it at any cost.

The novel that I'm reading right now is not yaoi genre, that for sure. That novel was my first and my last yaoi ever. I put that novel at the furthest back at my book shelf. I can't bring myself to throw it away so I put it far, far away from me. Okay, back to the novel I'm reading; it was a mystery novel with some romance in it. The story was about an assassin who was rescued by a girl. Even thought she knew already that the man is an assassin, she can't bring herself to let the man with his wound and decided to nurse him. As thanks, the assassin promised to not continue the contract to kill the girl's family and leave. I was mesmerize by the storyline that full of suspends, mystery and action in it. That was the best novel I read so far.

Around 3.00 a.m. or so, I was shocked with a gunshot. I mean a gunshot in this time early in the morning doesn't make sense at all. I thought, it was my imagination as I was too enthusiastic in reading the mystery-action novel right now and my imagination was probably playing trick on me. But when I heard another noise following after like some sort of body falling on a wooden floor, I know I wasn't just hearing things. Slowly, I make my way to the door and slide it a bit. My room is a Japanese styled bedroom so I had sliding door rather than the normal door where you swing to open it.

From the small portion of space I open with my door, I peek that there is an individual standing in front of my room. His back was facing me so I can't see his face. I had become wary on why would that man in front of my room and I know he was not one of the guards that Tsugaru had hired to guard the house. The guards always wore a black suit like a yakuza rather than normal guard's uniform like most guards. Sometimes I wonder if Tsugaru had any connection with underground world. Back to the man, he was wearing a jacket with fur-trimmed at the end and was clutching his arm.

My eyes trails over his arm and saw a pool of blood (its dark but I'm sure it's blood. What else that flow from body when wounded) dripped from his arm. Instinct, I slide the door open in fast move and produce loud creaking noise. He flinched from sound and took a long time before spin to face me. My next respond was comical to say. I was momentarily stunned from the scenery in front of my eyes. The man, I'm sure he was an adult, around twenties I think but never had I met such a handsome man before. His short raven hair shine beautifully like silk under the moonlight, creamy pale skin match up with crimson irises that glow dimly in melancholic shine.

I know what I did later but the reason why I did it was still a mystery for me. Unconsciously, I dragged the man into my room. I heard he gasped in pain from my sudden grab. When I look back at him, I saw that the wound on his arm had been oozing out more blood from earlier. Looks like I had made his wound open up more from my clumsiness. I laid him on my mattress and took off his clothes to inspect his wound. I remember later on that the gunshot probably be heard by the guards and went out of the room. Like I guess, there are several of guards coming towards my direction.

"Tsuki-sama, are you alright? We heard a gunshot near your room. Did you saw someone suspicious?" asked one of the guards. The other two was inspecting the dead body I supposed lying not far from my room. I didn't notice that body lying there a minute ago. Maybe, I was too occupied with the man in my room at that time.

"N-no, no one. I don't see anyone. I just woke up from the noise. W-what happening?" lied me. I don't know why I'm tried to hide the unknown man.

"Please don't be panic but there is an assassin in the house. He was trying to kill your brother, Tsugaru-sama just a moment ago. Luckily, Tsugaru-sama had anticipated his coming and we were almost got to catch him but he's escape. Based on this," the guard pointed at the dead body of his companion. "Looks like he was able to escape again. He had killed several more of our man. Looks like an attempt to escape. If you are unharmed, then please just sleep, Tsuki-sama. We'll handle this pest so don't worry," assured him. I just smile weakly and nodded to him as to show that I'm clear from his statement before went back to my 'safe' room.

And here I am with the assassin that I had just rescued in my room, alone. I gulped and weighing on what I need to do next with the injured assassin. When I glance at him, I saw he's staring at me with emotionless expression on his face. It sends shiver to my spine went he's staring at me with such intensity. I just hope he don't suddenly pounce at me and make me hostage or stab me like the guards. But what he did later was definitely caught me off guard.

"Tsuki" muttered him before past out. I went silent after that. I blinked several times in disbelief. _'H-he called my name isn't it?' _ Slowly, I crawl to him to inspect whether he was still conscious or not. Looks like he had fall asleep and slowly I raised my hand to feel my cheek. I had an urge to bang my head to the nearest wall as my cheek feels hot. It's mean I'm blushing when the assassin call for my name. I'm not sure whether he calls me or just babbling. I turned to my back and saw the full moon shone brightly from my window. _'He probably talks about the moon'. _I can't believe I'm blushing for an assassin that just a moment ago tried to kill Tsugaru.

I had nursed his wound with first aid kit stored in my room. I had one since I'll always ended up wounded myself and other reasons. His wound was not as deep as I expected and so are the bullet. I'd patched up the wound and bandaged it skilfully since, I'm used in nursing such kind of wound before at my school whenever the kids had some fights among them. They pay me for tending their wound, it's not much but I feel good doing such thing for them. I'm wishes to be a doctor when finishing my study after all.

End of the flashback, I was trembling heavily from remembering the event. I can't remember when did I fall asleep but to think I can casually sleep next to an assassin I began to question my sanity. I glance one more times to him. He was still sleeping peacefully on my mattress. _'He's kind of cute when sleeping. I can't argue that he was definitely handsome. I thought assassin was someone with scary looking face that can drive child to the verge of crying' _I keep on inspecting his calm face and didn't realise that my door was slide open.

"Tsuki…sama?"

Hearing my name, I froze instantly on my seat. Reluctantly, I lift my head to see the caller. Sakuraya, the maid who works in the house had look at me and then the man in disbelief. I forgot that Sakuraya usually came to my room either to call me for meal or when Tsugaru want to meet me. He blinked a few times in disbelief while I've fidgeting on how to explain the situation to him. He slides the door close and come to me. Kneeling next to me and he holds my hands. I was curious on what he want to do next.

"Tsuki-sama, don't worry. I won't tell Tsugaru-sama about this man. I don't think he want to know that his dearest little brother had become an adult and had a relationship with a man. I'm so happy for you that you had found someone special," said Sakuraya with his eyes gleaming brightly with hope and happiness. It took me a while to process his words before I manage to digest each words his pronounced.

"W-what?! N-no! Y-you made a mistake! I-it not like what you think," stuttered me. _'How come he jumps into that conclusion?'_

"It's okay. I'll leave you two alone now. Want me to bring the lunch for two? Tsugaru-sama had gone to work already so there's nothing for you to afraid of," Sakuraya had leaved the room instantly after saying that, leaving me dumbfounded. _'I think its okay that way I supposed. If I told him the man is the assassin that trying to kill Tsugaru, he maybe had panic attack and fainted. That's not a reaction I wanted to. Since he won't tell anyone, I think everything is under control for…' _When I glance to the sleeping man, I saw he had awake and looking at me. _'…now?'_

I was stunned when he stares at me. We were so close to each other and look directly at each other's eyes too. His eyes later had trail over to the entire room to identify his surroundings. After inspecting his surrounding, he began to move and lift his body from laying position. Involuntarily, I flinched when he's moving. A hiss of pain escaped his lips when he trying to sit up.

"You're wound will open up if you move too much. It's better if you lay down for now," commanded me. I take a look at the wounded arm and noticed that the bandaged was soaked with blood and need to be changed. The fact that he is an assassin was not my priority anymore as he was badly wounded that catches my attention right now. He looks at me with unreadable expression before handing me his arm to nurse it.

"Why don't you hand me to the guard?" ask him suddenly. Its surprise me when he suddenly speak. His voice was deep and husky. A voice of an adult man was really different from teenage boy's voice. It took me a while to respond for his question since I don't know either why I hide him rather than handing him to the guards. It's confused me greatly actually.

"Why?" ask him again.

"Um..Um…I…I…," '_I can't think of anything even to lie to him!'_

"Yes?" Patiently, he waits for my answer. Its make me wonder if this person is really an assassin. He seems too nice to be one. I thought he would threat me or anything similar but he just asks me nicely. He titled his head a bit in confusion when I don't respond to his question, again. I know I'm blushing when he did that. He looks so adorable and cute acting likes that.

"Hey" call him. I shake my head to regains conscious from admiration and look at him.

"Are you okay? You're face is red," he lift his unwounded hand to touch my cheek. I blush more furious when his hand reaches me.

"You're hot," he caressed my cheek and look at me with half lidded eyes. I don't know whether he's trying to be seductive or he done it unconsciously, but my heartbeat was beating really fast.

"I-I'm fine, thank you," quickly I moved away from his hands. His expression doesn't change when I swept his hand away from me.

"You still didn't answer my question yet," remind him.

"I thought you're an angel, that's why!" the lie slips so fast from my lips. When I realize what I had said, I froze. _'W-what that hell did I said? Even kindergarten kids can lie better than me. I'm such a terrible liar. There's no way he'll buy it'_

"Angel?" he stare at me in disbelief. There is an awkward silence filled the atmosphere. I was stunned from my own stupidity and just wait for his respond. After what feels like forever, he just sighed before smile weakly.

"You really had a wonderful imagination, kid. I'm no angel and I'm sure you know who I am already," tell him with a small smile craved on his face. _'Honestly, I do. It's just a silly excuse for my reason to hide you' _Somehow, this situation sounds familiar to me. He keeps quiet after that leaving me to re-bandage his wound in silent.

"Thank you," muttered him. I just nodded from his thanks. It still awkward after all this. I take another look on him and realize that he was bare top. His body was well toned even if his skin was too pale for a healthy person. Realized that I had been staring his bare body for too long, I turned my head and walks to my wardrobe. I took out my shirt which is in bigger size for him to wear.

"You can wear my shirt since yours was dirtied with blood," I hand him my overly size red T-shirt to him. He takes it without any words and wears it. The T-shirt was too big for me but it fit him perfectly. Then, he sat up and search for something. I quickly assumed he was looking for his jacket and hand him. I placed it on my desk earlier.

"I leave for now. It's up to you whether you want to told them about me or not. Since you had saved me, I leave this residence for peace as repayment," said him. Rather than walk to the door, he walk to my window. The window was big enough for a person to go through but I never thought he will go out from there. When he was half way out from the window, he turned to look at me.

"When we meet again in another time and places, I would like to thank you properly next time," said him with a bright smile etched on his face before disappearing from the window. Slowly, I touch my cheek and it feels hot. I really need to bang my head to the wall to gain my sanity back. _'Why on earth does I keep blushing to him?! He's an assassin for real and he was trying to kill Tsugaru last night too!' _Then, I remember something uncanny about this current situation.

"Hey, isn't this situation…like the novel that I read last night?"

* * *

**A/N : This is my first time writing first person view. If you noticed already, I have only write from third person view. Give your comment on this please. Which one of my writing is better:**  
**a) first person view (I will need to change the POV each chapter depending on the chapter)  
b) third person view  
****I'll write the next chapter based on your review (if there is any or not I will write based on my choice)**

**Spoiler: Next Chapter, Sienna Sunset.  
-_"Name's Roppi. Hachimen Roppi. Yours?" "Hanejima Tsukishima," answered the boy. _**


End file.
